


Castaway Champion

by CreativeC



Series: Epilogue Series [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Castaway Champion, Champion Yuuri | Gloria, Champion duties, Developing Relationship, Epilogue, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gloria fights for survival, Gloria is a survivor, Hop comforts Gloria's mum which is sweet if I do say so myself, Hop drinks lots of tea to feel ok, Hop is the best boyfriend, Once again Leon is a good bro, Post-Canon, Relationship Reveal, Reunions, She not gon' give up, Very wise with the advice, Worried Hop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeC/pseuds/CreativeC
Summary: When Champion duties drag her out in the middle of a storm on a rescue mission with Nessa, Hop is devastated to hear that Gloria has been castaway at sea despite the gym leader's best efforts.This is a three part story that is a continuation of my HopxGloria series "Epilogue", which so far has 5 separate stories featuring them and their cute relationship.If you're interested in the story I say stay tuned! In the meantime, feel free to catch up on Hop and Gloria's "Epilogue" adventures so far!
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Epilogue Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593031
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Monsoon Madness!

_“News has just come in regarding the impending storm brewing on the Eastern Front, sources say that it will be one of the biggest of the Century. As reports indicate that the storm itself with last a couple of days at the most, Gym Leaders and our Champion encourage citizens to remain indoors as they work together to protect Galar to the best of their ability.” ___

__Hop, listening intently to the radio, drew his cup of tea to his lips to sip thoughtfully. His eyes were glued to the horizon, dark clouds already visible in the distance. Though Postwick would be one of the last ones hit, its trajectory was still insistent, and the eye of the storm had plans to introduce itself to the town’s inhabitants. Due to the severity of it, Hop and Leon’s Mum, Lottie, had insisted that Gloria and her Mum, Poppy, were to go over to theirs to wait it out. They agreed and made plans for everyone’s comfort, organising where everyone was going to sleep. Hop and Gloria both knew that they would be happy to share, however, they had yet to take the step to tell their mothers about their relationship. They had been dating for a good month now and, still in a dream-like haze, it was better than either of them could have ever hoped. That being said, they had decided early on, and with much pleading to Leon to keep his mouth shut, to keep their relationship status under wraps. They didn’t want a situation to arise where the seams of their friendship, and the friendships they had with each other's families, would be threatened should the ‘couple’ status not agree with them._ _

__But it did, and they were very happy together, yet there was a silent agreement between Hop and Gloria while their mothers assigned Leon’s bed to Poppy, Hop’s bed for Gloria, with Leon in the spare room and Hop on the couch. So everyone was settled, and prepared for what was to come, two days before the storm was due to hit._ _

__Then Gloria’s Rotom phone rang out._ _

__Nessa, the water-type Gym Leader and model extraordinaire, had contacted Gloria outlining a bunch of new equipment that, with some modifications, could help with transforming the gyms into safe houses for the townspeople during the storm. For Gloria, it was times like these where her job was most needed and at its most dangerous, at the disposal of the masses to maintain safety measures and the stability of the people in a crisis. Given the looming threat, she had agreed emphatically, knowing that there weren’t many procedures in place to help Galarian citizens who weren’t able to protect themselves, so it was decided, against her mother’s and Hop’s protests, Gloria would go to the Hulbury Gym the day before the storm and inspect the work Nessa and her crew had done._ _

__Which led to Hop, sitting by the window, sipping his tea, listening to the news incessantly to keep tabs on the weather. Though Poppy and Lottie both tried to pry him away from it, he didn’t move - unbeknownst to them, he wasn’t just keeping informed on the weather, but was keeping his ears open for news on Gloria. Leon understood and did his best to entertain the parents to leave Hop be, and distract Poppy. He understood all too well the requirements of the Champion and hoped that the weather slowed enough for Gloria to get to Hulbury and back._ _

__They all did._ _

__

__\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__

__In record time, Gloria made her way to the Gym. Since leaving Postwick, the storm had been announced to be making the impact much earlier than expected, with winds increasing in power as she hustled to the town to arrive before the storm did. As she made her way towards the port, her eyes widened at the horizon, an apprehensive shiver shooting down her spine as she observed the dark clouds and raging seas. Sheets of heavy rain was falling just off the coast, moving fast towards the mainland as boats were being thrashed around as the waves from the darkened sea bashed against them. The lightning was seemingly generating within the clouds, creating dragon-like lines against the sky. It was frightening and caused Gloria to hurriedly to continue down the road and into the Hulbury Gym. There were masses amounts of people within the lobby; evidently, the whole town had gathered to use the new service offered, seeking shelter and security within the sturdy walls of the Gym. As she made her way through, fans stopping her to say hello, a familiar voice rang out causing the crowd to part slightly._ _

__“Gloria, hey!”_ _

__Nessa yelled out from down the hallway, waving her hand in greeting. Gloria waved back, rushing forward with a broad grin._ _

__“Hey, Ness! How’s everything holding up?”_ _

__“Yeah, so far so good, but it’s scary isn’t it?” Nessa winced as another crack of lightning sounded outside. The wind had picked up significantly in the last few moments, shaking the windows as if to smash them open._ _

__“Yeah it is a bit, hopefully, it’ll leave as quick as it came,” Gloria said as she walked beside Nessa, no doubt being led to where the new equipment was installed. “How’s the setup going? No issues?”_ _

__Nessa shook her head happily, pointing at the centre of the field below. In an instant the floor of the field began to invert itself, flipping around to reveal about two hundred single beds welded into the ground. Mattresses could be seen to be tied into place, and as soon as the floor had evened out, staff members rushed out, each with fresh linens and a pillow, to fix up each of the beds. At the other end, there was a wall that slid open to reveal a kitchen, already bustling about with chefs adorned with the uniforms from the Hulbury Seafood Restaurant. Gloria smiled at this, their presence evident in their attempt to bring delicious food to the masses of people outside. More staff members appeared, multiple carrying a few tables and chairs to set up near the beds, creating an area for people to enjoy their meals, while others set other emergency provisions next to each bed. Nessa breathed in proudly as she turned to the Galar Champion, continuing to outline the procedures for the night,_ _

__“So we have the Hulbury Seafood Restaurant staff in the kitchen now making dinner for everyone, with about 150 people waiting outside, they got onto that earlier today and are on track to finish in about an hour. In the meantime, we’ve got the beds getting set up which include provisions such as essential toiletries, towels, a hot water bottle and a candle with matchsticks in case the main light system goes down. All in all, I’d say we’re pretty prepared,”  
“I’d have to agree with you there! This is fantastic - really, really great Nessa, well done,” Gloria praised smiling broadly, “Did you say that you reinforced the ceiling as well?”_ _

__Nessa nodded and pointed up, where Gloria could clearly see where there was once one layer of glass, there were now two._ _

__“With the help of our technicians, we were able to add the second layer, which is made of shock-resistant glass, meaning that should we get any harsh winds, we can handle it. I’ve also ensured that all the gutters were cleaned out and should we have any overflow, that there were a few more precautions in place to allow for that,”_ _

__“Sounds like you’ve thought of everything,” Gloria said happily, glad that she had gym leaders that went above and beyond the call of duty. Nessa nodded thoughtfully before turning to Gloria to go over the game plan._ _

__“Ok, so the only thing I’ll need your help with is crowd control with people going inside. As much as they trust me as their Gym leader, it will be nice to have some Champion backup,” she said with a wink. Gloria laughed before agreeing and gesturing to make their way back to the front entrance._ _

__As they exited together, a bunch of people dashed to them asking questions a mile a minute,_ _

__“When is the storm going to hit?”_ _

__“Will our homes be ok? How long will the storm be?”_ _

__“What about food, how will we get anything to eat?”_ _

__Gloria and Nessa did their best to answer their queries and quell their panic, at which point a reporter jumped into the fray and began begging Gloria for an update._ _

__“This is Lucy Hail, reporting for the Galar Gazette Live, Champion Gloria, what news can you give us on the impending cyclone?”_ _

__“After much research and work, I am happy to say that Gym Leader Nessa has provided Hulbury citizens with a secure place to rest until such a time that the monsoon dissipates and eases.”_ _

__“What about the rest of Galar? What is being done for them?” Lucy Hail said, her acidic tone cutting through Gloria’s optimistic tone. She persevered, however, donning a comforting smile and keeping her voice calm but firm._ _

__“Galar’s top meteorologists have all concluded that once the cyclone reaches land, with Hulbury experiencing the worst of it, it will continue to travel down south, however, the intensity will be nothing more than a bad storm. I implore people to remain indoors until such a time that it has passed,”_ _

__“Can you tell us if we will be seeing more protective measures being implemented in the future?”_ _

__“Absolutely,” Gloria maintained calmly, “In fact, what everyone will be seeing inside the Gym tonight will be brought to the other Gyms as well to have the arenas as not only a place of sport but a place for people to flee to in an emergency,”_ _

__Gloria continued to discuss the matter with the reporter until the loud bang of the front doors being slammed open sounded out along with the desperate shout of a man._ _

__“SOMEONE PLEASE HELP - GET THE CHAMPION!”_ _

__Abandoning the interview with a rushed apology, Gloria fought her way through the crowd to find the source of the plea. Once she found him, bedraggled and wet from the rain that had begun pelting down, his wide eyes and raspy voice had her concerned. Nessa turned up not much later, also taking in what the man was hastily saying._ _

__“There’s a boat off the coast - my son and his Pokémon are trying to make port but the storm is sweeping them away. Please, he’s my only family,”_ _

__“Do not worry, I’ll go out and bring him home,” Gloria said, fierce confidence sparking her into action, dropping her cape and making a dash towards the door._ _

__“You stay here and rest up. I’ll go with her so we have the best chance of getting him back. In the meantime,” Nessa waved for her staff’s attention, “Open the doors to the arena in 10 minutes and ensure everyone is comfortable, fed and secure by the time I get back,”_ _

__They nodded as Nessa accompanied Gloria outside and out to the nearest port. The wind had begun to pick up and the rain attacking their faces furiously, the trees around them writhing and flailing murderously as they looked out to the cold horizon to try and locate the boat. Livid black clouds covered the skies, all swirling madly into endless chasms of darkness. The only light came from the brilliant streaks of lightning that danced in the skies before striking down upon the ocean waves. During one of these strikes, Nessa’s eyes locked onto a small object bobbing on the chaotic waves._ _

__“I think that’s it!” Nessa yelled over the booming of thunder around them._ _

__“Alright, let’s go!” Gloria pulled out a Pokéball, releasing from out of it her Gyarados and jumping on his back to fly through the air. Nessa followed suit, calling out Drednaw and diving into the water with him, holding onto his back as he coursed through the violent waves. With the loud noise of the wind rushing past her and the cracks of lightning, Gloria didn’t hear when her Rotom phone began to ring, once, twice, three times. All calls were missed as Gloria fought the elements to find some sign of the seafaring boat. It was a dangerous mission to be sure, Gyarados weaving in and out of the lightning strikes, and adrenaline charged within Gloria as she searched the sea. To her, and she knew to Nessa too, every Galar citizen was important, and knowing the severity of this storm, without their help he wouldn’t come back alive. Nessa kept her eyes sharp to her surroundings, taking in everything and anything that could be what they were looking for. Gloria, after another lightning strike cracked against the stark black sky, found it: a small white boat weightlessly being thrown around as the screams of Pokémon could be heard from above. Calling Gyarados to signal its direction to Nessa down below with a powerful flamethrower, he began to make his descent towards the boat as directed. Nessa, heeding the signal, also made for its direction with Drednaw, silently praying that they were able to bring them all safely home._ _

__It was difficult to board the boat, with the sea thrashing it about, going from one direction to the next, but once they both were on the deck, they unsteadily made their way to the bridge where the Captain was desperately clutching onto the helm._ _

__“Captain!” Gloria yelled out over the roar of wind and water swirling around the boat. At her yell, the Captain turned and relief washed over his features briefly as he saw the Champion and Water Gym Leader. It turned back to concentration, his eyes glued forward as he bellowed out,_ _

__“Boy, am I glad to see you two. This storm is too much for me to steer, and I can’t abandon the Pokémon I’m harbouring,”_ _

__Pointing his thumb behind him, Gloria and Nessa followed his direction to a small group of cowering Pokémon, all huddled in-together in the corner of the room, shivering in terror. It was a sad sight, but it gave the two rescuers even more drive to get the occupants to safety. Gloria quickly assessed the state of the storm: there was a break in sight and with so many people it seemed that the best course of action was to try and guide the boat to the nearby shore. They would have to hurry back to the gym once there, and the boat would need to be left for destruction, but in her eyes, better it than them._ _

__“I’m going to get Gyarados to take the anchor from the bow of the boat and help get some power in our direction. We’re going to have to aim for that beach over there if we want any chance at surviving this - we can’t risk the port at this stage,” Gloria shouted, “Nessa, I need you to get Drednaw to guide the boat from the back, can he do that?”_ _

__Exchanging a determined look with Drednaw, Nessa nodded as Drednaw jumped back into the water and took his position. Gloria ran towards the bow of the boat, recalling Gyarados back to the boat from above, stumbling along as she attempted to maintain her balance against the rough waves. Gyarados, however, deaf to the world amongst the thunderous lightning, continued to weave through the sky, Gloria struggling for breath as she tried again. As she neared the front of the boat, what lay ahead of them became more clear and she filled with dread. A discreet array of ragged rocks loomed dark and threatening from under the swelling sea, the same waves forcing the boat towards them. Gloria turned to cry out in warning, but it was too late. They crashed into the rocks, the boat splintering in half as the occupants jerked at the collision, Gloria falling towards the boat’s edge. As soon as Nessa understood what was happening, she worked in autopilot. She noticed a life preserver hanging up on the wall, pushed the Captain and his Pokémon overboard with it and jumped up as the boat completely shattered to debris. Nessa called out to Drednaw, who worked his way towards her as she ensured everyone was secure and safe enough._ _

__It was then that Nessa realised that Gloria was nowhere to be seen._ _

__Looking desperately around her, she saw no sign of her brown hair bobbing in the sea. She yelled out, distressed at her friend being caught in the water, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Gyarados, having noticed the missing boat, made his way down to Nessa, his expression reflective of her own when he realised his partner was not with her._ _

__“Gyarados, where’s Gloria?” She cried out, to which he whined defeatedly in response. She knew that Gloria would put the security of those in need first, and after securing one of the ropes to Drednaw, she instructed him to lead them to the nearby shore while she took to Gyarados’ back to find Gloria._ _

__“Once you’re back to land, head straight to my Gym, your father is there. Tell the gym staff what’s happened and that I’ll be back soon with the Champion,”_ _

__The Captain nodded as Drednaw pulled away, Nessa watching as they braved the waves towards the beach. It was more or less 100 metres away from them, so she felt confident they would make it as Gyarados pulled up and took to the skies to search the water below. Placing her hand over her heart in silent prayer, Nessa scanned the waves in the hopes of finding her friend._ _

__

__\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__

__Half an hour had passed by the time the Captain reached the Gym, the entrance now clear of most of the Hulbury residents, who were now eating their meals within the arena. He explained to the staff and Officer Jenny what had happened, much to their horror. The Pokémon were submitted for medical attention with Nurse Joy, while Officer Jenny took a report of what transpired. Whispers made their way through the gym and amongst the crowd inside, leading to Lucy Hail hurriedly approaching the seafarer for information._ _

__“Sir, can you tell us what has happened to the Champion? Why is she not back yet? Where is the gym leader?”_ _

__“Look, all I know is that she got swept away somehow but Nessa said she’d be bringing her back, so y’all just gonna have to wait-”_ _

__The doors to the front of the Gym burst open once again to reveal a drenched Nessa. Officer Jenny and the Captain rushed forward to the leader as her head shook in quiet defeat. She appeared mostly unharmed, albeit very shaken as some of her staff approached with warm towels. She took one of them and buried her face within its confines, desperately seeking comfort. Following suit, Lucy Hail opened her mouth to speak, but it was Officer Jenny who spoke first, asking Nessa if she had found Gloria. It was then that Nessa let out a shuddering sob into her towel as she cried out, lifting her head up to brokenly say,_ _

__“I couldn’t find her,”_ _


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is A to the N to the GSTY - so prepare yourselves for the darkest chapter I've posted (so far)...

_“This is Lucy Hail, reporting for the Galar Gazette Live, Champion Gloria, what news can you give us on the impending cyclone?”_

Hop leaned forward to turn up the radio at hearing Gloria’s name, abandoning his cup of tea as he listened earnestly with a smile as his beloved Champion responded to the reporter’s questions diplomatically.

“What’s going on?” Leon asked, a tray of a used teapot and cups in hand as he passed Hop to do the dishes. Hop shushed his brother, turning up the radio a little bit more so they could listen over the clinking of the cups. After listening for a moment, Leon groaned as Lucy Hail’s voice sounded over the radio waves.

“I remember her - always sticking her nose in where it doesn’t belong and stirring the pot. Then again, I suppose that is the journalist’s job these days,”

“Yeah well, you know our Gloria, if there’s one thing she can handle, it’s nosy reporters. Listen to this! Gotta love how she’s implying that they’re not fully prepared for the situation,” Hop critiqued, shaking his head.

“Yeah, that Lucy loves to try that tact. Although, I have noticed that she does seem to have it out for Gloria in the tabloids. It must be-”

A shout resonated through the radio, interrupting Leon and drawing their attention back to the device, all eyes wide with confused panic. It was slightly muffled, Hop rushing forward to try and make out their speech, desperately separating consonants and vowels to understand what was happening. It wasn’t until they heard Gloria’s promise and Nessa’s hurried instructions that they realised the gravity of the situation. Hop straightened up and stared hopelessly at his brother, whose eyes moved from him to the two mothers who had rushed in from the living room, just in time to hear the same proclamation. Poppy covered her mouth with her hands, shaking slightly as Lottie put her arm around her in comfort, eyes darting between her sons and uttering a whisper,

“Does this mean what I think it means?”

Hop scrambled to reach for his Rotom phone and hurriedly scrolling through his contacts to call Gloria, eyes blank with fear and trembling slightly as he focused on the ringing dial tone. Leon, swallowing thickly, nodded at his mother’s question, causing Poppy to sob out at his response. Hop continued to dial, muttering at Gloria to pick up the phone, eyes beginning to water in frustration. The fear that coursed through him at that exact moment was equal to none. There were many dangerous missions that Gloria had been on, and each time it would cause Hop waves of uneasiness. However, Gloria, no matter what she was doing, or where she was, would always answer the phone. It was the only comfort, and he was desperately seeking this comfort now. When the phone dialled out for the third time, he slammed his fist on the table, causing everyone in the room to jump at his action.

Lottie tightened her grasp on Poppy’s shoulders and stared at her youngest son in shock. Leon gave his mother a look, indicating that he would handle it as Poppy let out a whimper and turned away from the kitchen, Lottie leading her to sit down in the living room. Hop, eyes vacant, tapped his foot in apprehension as he kept listening to the dial tone ring out. Leon drew a breath before carefully approaching his brother.

“C’mon little bro - put the phone down, if this mission is as dangerous as I think it is, then she’s not going to answer,”

“You’re wrong,” Hop said, his voice wavering as he attempted to maintain control over his emotions, his jaw set as he called again. “She always answers,”

Leon sighed as he sat down at the table and looked up at his brother. After a few attempts to get eye contact, he succeeded, Hop staring down at him with his expression fixed. Leon could tell that Hop was afraid, and in fact, had never seen him quite so worked up. Keeping his voice even and firm, Leon said in an undertone,

“Hop, give me the phone. She’s not going to respond right now, but what we will do is sit down and wait until she does,”

“You don’t understand,” Hop said, voice beginning to rise as he continued to call, “She cannot go, it’s not safe - but she’s so stubborn, and always thinks of others first and - and she needs to be reminded to think of herself sometimes!”

“Hop, she knows that but she’s probably already out there right now. She’s probably rescuing him, so all we need to do is sit tight and keep the lines open when she tells us what time she’s coming back to dinner. Besides, Nessa is there backing her up and I have full confidence in her. Hop, c’mon - her mother is already distressed and your outburst is not helping. We need to be there for her because that is what Gloria would ask of us, isn’t it?”

Hop’s breathing began to shift from its panicked breaths. Leon raised his eyebrows, maintaining his composure as he watched his brother calm down. He knew how hard it was for Hop, but he also knew that Hop deeply cared for Gloria enough that he would never let her mother feel hopeless. Hop looked out to where Poppy was crying in the living room, Lottie holding her hand and offering soothing words of comfort. He knew his brother was right, and looking at her hunched over form, shaking at the prospect of her daughter caught up in that storm, his directive was clear. He blinked back his unshed fear, taking a deep breath and nodding. He pocketed his phone before taking the radio and bringing it out to the living room.

Lottie observed her youngest kneeling down next to Poppy and placing the radio next to them all on the coffee table. He reached into his pocket, taking Poppy’s other hand and pulling out a handkerchief to offer. When she opened her eyes long enough to regard the item, she noticed a familiarity to it; a recognisable pink lining with the initials G.M. that she herself had engraved. Her head snapped up to look at Hop, glimmering eyes studying his features: he didn’t smile at her, but his eyes conveyed a warmth of care within them alongside the clear sadness he was feeling. In a small way, she felt comforted by the fact that she wasn’t alone in her fear for her daughter, taking the handkerchief and drying her eyes, a familiar perfume wafting by as she did. Lottie regarded the handkerchief, eyes misting as she too recognised it. When Hop spoke, he maintained composure, squeezing Poppy’s hand as he calmed her down,

“I’m afraid too, Poppy. And I don’t like this situation any more than you do, but Leon is right. We will sit here and wait until we hear news from Gloria because she’s our strong girl, isn’t she?”

Poppy nodded and patted Hop’s hand in thanks, but kept it securely within her own. Hop smiled gently at her as he sat down properly, never letting go of her hand as he did. Leon leaned pensively against the doorframe before declaring sombrely,

“I think we’re going to need some more tea,”

Lottie nodded, caressing her friend’s arm once more before getting up to help with its preparation, leaving Poppy and Hop to support each other. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a very long half an hour, the ticking of a nearby cuckoo clock the only indication that time was indeed passing by instead of resigning itself to stop completely. Hop and Poppy hadn’t moved their positions, only shifting to drink the tea that Leon and Lottie had prepared for them all. It wasn’t the drink itself so much as the warmth it provided their hands that gave them the strength to wait, Poppy’s tears long dried up, the sadness and fear remaining with them as they listened to Lucy Hail’s drabbles of the Gym upgrades. The storm was raging on the horizon, still only just on the outskirts of the Galar coastline, which made the group even more apprehensive. In terms of the rescue mission, Gloria didn’t have a lot of time before she would need to seek shelter with the rest of Galar residents. 

_“Wait - the man that was off the coast is back? He’s here in the gym now? Where?”_

A pause as Lucy’s words registered, Hop blinking back to reality as he leaned forward, now listening attentively. The other three were slow to the mark, but quickly recovered and joined Hop. They heard frantic running over the radio, Lucy once again introducing herself hurriedly before commentating that she was in pursuit of the man of the hour. Once she found him, they all waited with bated breath. Hop almost cursed aloud at the number of questions Lucy was spinning off, however, his blood ran cold at the fact that although the Captain had returned, that Gloria was not nearby. And shortly afterwards an indescribable pain filled his chest as he heard the next words past the man’s lips say,

_“…she got swept away somehow…”_

Poppy gasped aloud and began to break down once again, sobbing despairingly into the handkerchief as Lottie dashed forward to wrap her friend securely in her arms, tears also returning to stream down her face. Leon whispered something about Nessa and there still being hope, but Hop couldn’t listen to it. Angry tears fell from his eyes as he got up and tightly paced around the room, clenching and unclenching his fists as he held onto the throbbing pain that was growing within him. He moved to the window, staring directly into the distant storm that was keeping Gloria from returning back home to him. 

It wasn’t until they heard Nessa’s solemn words that a wretched howl was drawn out of both Poppy and Hop as they crumbled at their loss. Lottie and Poppy held onto each other as tears fell insistently, Poppy continuing to cry for her daughter to return to her. 

“Where could my baby be?” Poppy screamed into Lottie’s shoulder, “Why did it have to be my Gloria?”

Leon, numb with emotion, shakily went to Hop, who rocked on the floor, lamenting for his love, angrily crying at how unfair it all was. Leon dropped down next to him in despair at his inability to help, resigning himself to the one thing he could do - listen to his brother break.

“IT’S NOT FAIR!” he screamed into the ground, sobs breaking his words, “S-She has to c-come b-back - She’s out t-there somewhere, t-they need t-to g-give her back to m-me! She h-has to be alive, she just h-has to be! We only just got our chance,”

“I know,” Leon whispered, eyes glazed over, staring unblinkingly into space. The air was thick with grief, black clouds beginning to close over Postwick, the cyclone making its way closer and closer to the coast. A short time later, the radio signalled for all residents to remain indoors as the storm breached Hulbury, but it fell to deaf ears as tears continued to fall amongst the group, the same thought quietly passing along each of their lips:

_Where was she?_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gloria blinked heavily as she began to wearily take in her surroundings, the sun blazing down upon her enough to blind while water continuously lapped at her sides. It took a moment, but she sat up groaning, her body lethargic and heavy, and looked around, confused. She was on a beach, the sand around her untouched and bare, with clear blue waters in front of her, and a sparse jungle at her back. She gazed out onto the horizon of the sea where she could see dark clouds gathered in the distance. 

It was then she remembered the failed rescue mission: the impending cyclone swirling, the boat snapping in half, throwing her overboard and into the dark depths of the ocean, while the fate of the rest of the boat’s occupants remained unknown. She breathed in deeply, reliving the waves crashing around her as she struggled to call for Gyarados and Nessa. A strong current stole her away from the coastline and separating her from all that was familiar. As she continued to look around she noticed how small the island actually was, a panoramic view of the horizon framing her view. As vast as the expanse of ocean before her was, she couldn’t help but feel claustrophobic, hastily getting up on shaky legs and beginning to trek around the island in search of… well, anything.

There were no markers, no signs of life or civilisation, not even a single Pokémon to be seen. It was these factors that began to unsettle Gloria in her scout. As she neared the other side of the island, which she noted gloomily only took five or so minutes, there was a rather large gathering of rocks, a small cave offering her the only shelter on the island. Swearing internally, she scaled up the rocks, dry from the heat that glared down at them, and when she got to the top surveyed the horizon once again, searching desperately for any signs of nearby boats.

But there was no such luck.

Her mind was racing, and after one particular thought was flagged, her eyes widened as she checked her belt. With a sigh of relief, she found her Pokéballs still attached and unharmed. Still, she frowned, knowing that without Gyarados, there was no easy out from this island. She gazed out into the distance once more, arms limp by her side as she breathed out, hope dwindling with every syllable she uttered,

“How am I going to get out of this one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter (potentially two depending on how the story rolls) - maybe all is not as lost as it seems?
> 
> If you want to receive updates on the stories that I write for this Epilogue series, bookmark it! I have big plans for these two cuties!
> 
> C xx


End file.
